


Reluctant

by starplatt (orphan_account)



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starplatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold on, he wants to say, but Prince’s hands are pressed to his chest and his lips pressed to his, and he can’t find his hesitation anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant

At first, he’s reluctant; he tries not to look at Prince and his shoulders are tensed and hunched, but Prince leads him tenderly to a couch, whispers of, “we’re alone” and, “don’t worry” slipping from soft lips. Dandy settles awkwardly on the couch, the only thoughts running through his head being on topic of how weird this felt to him. It’s not that he wasn’t open minded, he was just…not used to things like this. Things like Prince, with his twinkling blue eyes and his soft, flowing hair and his soft lips caressing Dandy’s stubbly cheeks.

Dandy casts his eyes to the side but his wide hands are settled on Prince’s slim hips (since when was he straddled over his lap?). Prince’s slender fingers glide through his hair and he tentatively brushes their lips together. He glances at the blue haired boy and his cheeks are flushed; Prince’s hips roll in his grip and dandy can feel heat rising to his own cheeks.

Hold on, he wants to say, but Prince’s hands are pressed to his chest and his lips pressed to his, and he can’t find his hesitation anymore.

Dandy’s eyes are closed when Prince breaks the kiss, trailing his lips across his jaw and down his neck. Slowly he finds Prince slipping from his grip as he slides down to kneel between his legs. One pale hand is up Dandy’s shirt while soft lips kiss his stomach and the other is undoing his belt. Prince is mumbling, something or other, Dandy can’t bother to pay attention, against his skin as slim fingers wrap around his cock and they’re moving ever so slowly.

The black haired man leans his head against the back of the couch and lets out a slow breath; Prince’s kisses are getting lower until his ever soft lips brush against the base of his cock, and a slight shiver goes down Dandy’s spine. He glances down and those big, sparkling blue eyes are looking straight at him as he takes Dandy into his mouth.

He curses under his breath and, gently, sets a hand on Prince’s head. Rough fingers slowly stroke silky strands and a satisfied hum rings from the blue hair boy’s throat. He (cutely) tucks his hair behind his ear and sucks gently on the tip before taking in the whole length, giving himself a moment to adjust before coming back almost til Dandy’s cock is out of his mouth. Prince stays with this slow, steady rhythm of suck, down, up until Dandy starts to form a grip on his hair.

Prince pulls away (with a soft groan from Dandy) and kisses up and down his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and giving it a gentle pump. Dandy groans again, and Prince licks his lips.

He asks if Dandy’s enjoying himself.

Dandy tugs his hair (slightly, he doesn’t want to cause pain) and shifts his hips to get Prince’s lips back on his cock. With a sweet chuckle, the blue haired boy complies. With his hand and mouth both at work, Dandy’s fingers clench soft hair a little too tightly (Prince whines softly but doesn’t complain too much).

His hips buck and Prince sucks hard on the head of his cock, and Dandy scrambles to warn him before he comes, but all he manages is a low growl of Prince’s name as he leans forward and digs the nails of his free hand into his palm, pressing it hard against the couch. Prince’s eyes shut and he pulls away, taking a moment to swallow.

He looks up expectantly at Dandy, Dandy’s cheeks flush and he mutters something about how that’s gross and hesitantly plants a soft kiss to Prince’s forehead.


End file.
